1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method, computer system, and computer program product for displaying hierarchical data.
2. Related Art
Currently available business intelligence products such as Online Analytical Processing (OLAP) have limited capabilities for displaying hierarchical data. Thus, there is a need for a method of displaying hierarchical data more flexibly that currently exists in the related art.